Street Performance
by Sloth Tolos
Summary: Italy takes a tour of the Untied States. Rated T for Romano's colorful language. If you want me to continue this, Pm or write me a review giving me ideas for future chapters, READ THE BOTTOM FOR HELP, pairings allowed. I got this story from Youtube comments so I don't own the idea XD


**This is not really my story, I just added a few extra parts. This is actually a role play story of people on Youtube XD.**

**There Youtube Accounts:**

**Suize is "killersuzie10"**

**Italy is "Italy Veneziano"**

**Romano is "Romano Vargas"**

**America is "Alfred f Jones"**

**I didn't ask permission to do this story, but I assumed it might be OKAY to write a fan fiction about people acting like Anime people. xD**

**If you want to see the original posts, just search up "Hetalia- When your evil" on Youtube :)**

**Hope you enjoy~!**

_**Street Performances.**_

On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, America was giving Italy a tour of the United States. They had already visited Washington, California, Oregon, and were just finishing up with New York since Italy wanted to go see Lady Liberty.

"Well here we are! Scarpetta, the best Italian restaurant in New York City!" America announced proudly, pointing to the sign.

Italy gave the restaurant a questioning look. "Why is it called 'Scarpetta'? That's not really an Italian word… and the only Italian word close to that is 'Scarpette', which means shoes."

America shrugged and took Italy by the arm with a great big grin. "Come on let's eat, I'm straving!"

The Italian was dragged into the restaurant. They got a table and of course, Italy ordered pasta and insisted America order some as well. When they finished eating, it was about 2:33 PM.

"Wow, dude that was awesome! Through I would have liked hamburgers a bit better, it was still pretty good!" America said with a burp, placing his hand on his full stomach.

Italy gave a friendly smile. "Yeah it was pretty good!" Italy agreed, glancing down at his wrist watch.

"Romano should be here in about ten minutes, he said he had stuff to do so he couldn't join us for lunch." Italy said. America leaned over to get a glimpse of Italy's watch.

"Alright then! We can site see while we wait!" As America was turning towards another street, he noticed the brunette wasn't following him. "Hmm…? Italy, hey what are you looking at?" America asked coming back to follow the brunettes line of site.

There he saw three people fighting. The was a boy pulling another boy behind him, staring intently at a girl pointing a gun at him. "Why would you do that? What advantage to you get from this?" He growled, glaring at the girl.

She smiles at him- almost like a smirk- and turns the gun sideways. "Your tear's is all I need." Her bangs were covering her eyes.

The boy smirks and shoves the other younger boy further behind him. "Fine, but I will never cry for you!" He anxiously stepped backwards, his smirk falling.

The girl's bangs were swept aside by the breeze, allowing the countries to see her flaring red eyes. She grinned widely and ran at the boys, easily knocking the first one out by hitting the side of his head with the rear of her gun. She then drops her gun and jumps forward, her hands catching herself as if doing a hand stand. Her feet whirled around in the air to kick the smaller boy in the head, he fell down and banged his head against the wall, falling down the wall knocked out.

She jumped back up to stand on two feet, whirling around to bow to the people surrounding them. Both's boys got up and waved to the crowd who began to cheer and holler.

After a few minutes of cheers, the crowd disbursed and the three began to chat to themselves.

"Wow, Suzie that performance you did was very good!" Italy said with a huge smile, obviously amazed by her ability to role play fighting.

"Oh Italy! You're in New York? It's great to see you!" She laughed and hugged Italy, who hugged him back.

"Hey Suz! Me and my little bro are going to get some ice cream, see ya there!" The boy said and the two walked off.

Suzie nodded to them and went back to smiling at Italy. "Wait, Italy you know this person?" America asked.

"Yeah! I met her while she was making money with street performances in Italy." He explained, getting a nod of understanding from America. "Well it's really cool to meet you Suzie!" He said, rubbing the back of his head.

She smiled and nodded "Nice to meet you too! So, where's Romano?" Suzie asked, looking around but not finding the Italian twin.

"Ve~, he's going to be here in a little bit, but I bet he's with big brother Spain." Italy replied. Suzie began to laugh quietly at Italy's response. "What's funny~?" Italy asked confused.

She continued to laugh but answered "Oh nothing."

"Do tell~" Italy insisted with a smile.

"Nothing." She insisted, hiding behind America. America laughed and moved away from Suzie.

"Hey, idiota America!" Romano suddenly shouted, coming up from behind Italy with crossed arms.

"Oh hey Romano!" America greeted the sour Italian.

"Whatever Bastardo."

"Ve~! Fratello~!" Italy said with joy, hugging his twin.

"Get off me!" He demanded, but made no move to pry his brothers arms from around him. Italy finally let go of his brother.

"So how was your time with big brother Spain?" Italy suddenly asked his brother.

"What makes you think I was with him?" Romano growled.

"Because usually when you say you're busy, you're with him!" Italy giggled.

"Well, why should I care about that Tomato Bastardo."

"Because he's your friend, Isn't he~?"

Romano didn't answer, he only uncrossed his arms to murmur something, making all three of them lean closer to him to hear.

"Well, Isn't he?" Suzie pried with a smirk.

Romano sighed in defeat. "Si."

"I thought so~!"

"Shut up fratello."

**I understand it was short but that was all that happened xD, I may continue this, but I need IDEAS from the public, so if you have an idea about future chapters, just write a review! :)**

**But, please don't make in unrelated to the story, I was thinking about having the future chapters about America continuing to show Italy around the United States, but if you have something you want to happen in each state, post it! :D Or PM me :3**

**Thank you and I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
